


Сборник драбблов (Monogatari Series)

by zingefuri



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, M/M, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткие истории, собранные в одном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Воссоединение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ошино возвращается так же, как и уходит — без предупреждения. Ошино Меме/Арараги Коёми.

В актовом зале обрушилась стена, усыпала пол обломками, ощетинилась арматурой. Подстерегла, когда никого не окажется в школе, коварная, упала тихо — как деревья в лесу, который некому слышать.

Ошино прилип к ней, заворожённый, принялся рыться в рыхлом пыльном хламе. Крупным обломком придавило его любимую парту, так, что крышка треснула пополам и прогнулась; в проломе бахромой повисли оборванные провода.

— Смотри-ка, Арараги-кун, газета.

Тот взглянул — из вежливости. Прислонил гудящую голову к ножке парты, водружённой на парту, стоящую на парте, притих, охраняя равновесие.

Жёлтый клочок, выцветший до однотонности, Ошино разглядывал на свет. В тишине слышно было, как трещит старое здание, раздумывая, не разрушиться ли наконец, и тихий плеск — из головы Арараги понемногу утекала кровь. Сидя на стуле, поставленном на стул, устроенный на толстенном кожаном чемодане, он видел вместо газеты грохочущую мимо громадину поезда и трусики Сендзегахары.

Бережно уложив клочок в карман, будто сокровище, Ошино взобрался на парту, поставленную на парту. Достал из-за уха сигарету, но до рта не донёс — задумался.

— Случилось что-то хорошее, Арараги-кун?

Тот отвернулся — из вежливости — пока Ошино снимал с соска нитку из разодранной рубашки; ухватился взглядом за что попало.

На той самой треснутой парте была выцарапана вагина. Любовно, со знанием дела, до последней складочки прорисована поверх выдавленных линий чёрной ручкой — и Ошино часто лежал поверх, всем своим видом излучая высшее блаженство.

Потом, когда Сендзегахара решила окончательно распрощаться с прошлым, Арараги вспомнил об этом в самый неподходящий момент.

Кажется, это повторилось только что.

— О, ты не можешь говорить! — Ошино звонко хлопнул в ладоши от радости. — Давай помогу.

Он спрыгнул с парты, поставленной на парту, выбросил в гору обломков сплющенную сигарету. Взбежал к Арараги, ухватившемуся за ворох парт, чтобы не упасть — глаза горят, улыбка кривится, пальцы метят в лицо.

Парта упала с парты, упавшей с парты, а с ней — два стула и чемодан.

 

Ошино никак не может перестать щупать языком новые зубы Арараги.


	2. Водные процедуры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проблема стала очевидной спустя две недели жизни Ошино в заброшенной школе. Ошино Меме/Арараги Коёми.

Ошино отфыркивался и отплёвывался, разбрызгивая вокруг столько мыльной воды, сколько не вошло бы в бутыль. То и дело он переступал в образовавшейся грязной луже, которая не спешила уходить в забитый сток. Подставлял Арараги то плечи, то спину.

Тот смотрел, как сдвигаются туда-сюда из-за неровных всплесков волосы на затылке, постепенно светлея. От елового запаха шампуня — самого дешёвого в супермаркете — во рту было горько и сухо.

Проблема стала очевидной спустя две недели жизни Ошино в заброшенной школе. Арараги думал, что сорокалетний мужчина способен решить её самостоятельно — нет, что он решит её самостоятельно. Но насчёт Ошино ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным.

Спустя две недели и три дня Арараги лил питьевую воду из двадцатилитровой бутыли, маленькими порциями, экономно. Парта под его ногами немного шаталась.

— Не жалей ты воды, — неожиданно зло сказал Ошино. — Там ещё две бутыли.

Он не поворачивался к Арараги лицом.

Дешёвый шампунь плохо мылился в холодной воде, из волос не хотел вымываться мелкий сор. Ошино потёр уши, пока они не стали красными, запрокинул голову — чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза Арараги, как раз провожавшего взглядом в путь до стока подпалённую травинку.

— Что такое? — спросил Арараги, наклоняя бутыль сильнее. Ошино подставил под воду макушку.

Проблема была очевидной с самого начала: в заброшенной школе не было электричества и воды. Решить её было легче лёгкого.

— Надо было пойти в общественные бани, — не выдержал Арараги. — Или залезть в чей-нибудь дом. Или дождаться ливня.

Ошино коротко засмеялся, снова переступая. Лужа вокруг него тоже светлела, ещё медленнее, чем волосы на затылке, а бутыль стала совсем лёгкой, изошла последними каплями.

— Схожу за новой. — Арараги спрыгнул с парты прямо в лужу, забрызгав всё, до чего сам Ошино не добрался.

Из-за угла выглянула заинтересовавшаяся шумом вампир.

Бутыли стояли у стены, в конце коридора — наверное, Ошино лень было тащить все три к старой душевой. Арараги опустился на корточки перед дальней, с синей пробкой. Ткнулся лбом в прохладную стену, коленями — в пластиковый холодный бок; замер, прислушиваясь к тихому бормотанию в ванной и сумасшедше быстрому биению своего сердца.

Может быть, проблема пришла не одна. Может быть, Ошино пытался решить все разом, не разбрасываясь по мелочам.

— Что-то хорошее случилось, Арараги-кун? — едва слышно позвал Ошино. — Куда ты там делся?

После пахнущего пылью и плесенью коридора у Арараги перехватило дыхание от еловой вони в душевой.

Ошино как раз намыливал волосы, повернувшись лицом к двери.


	3. Новизна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень долгая жизнь недовампира предсказуемо создаёт проблемы. Арараги Коёми/Сендзёгахара Хитаги.

— Перестань быть бессмертным.

Сендзёгахара режет лук ножом из недавно купленного набора. Его мы до этого не использовали, поэтому момент можно назвать торжественным.

Сендзёгахара режет лук, а я мою рис. Мы готовим блюдо по рецепту, котором со мной поделился повар. Как всегда молча, как всегда быстро и с удовольствием, — по крайней мере, мне так казалось.

— Нет, не так. Ты не мог бы перестать быть бессмертным?

Дорезав луковицу, она принимается за следующую: должны прийти в гости мои друзья, и еды готовим больше обычного.

Я закрываю кран. Кажется, едва-едва начавшийся разговор с первых секунд стал серьёзнее некуда.

— Ты перестанешь быть бессмертным, Арараги.

— Что такое, Хитаги-сан? — спрашиваю я.

Вытираю руки новым, ни разу ещё не стираным полотенцем, пока Сендзёгахара задумчиво поддевает кончиком ножа луковые кольца.

Когда она всерьёз задумывается или грустит, морщинки на её лице становятся заметнее.

— Твоё бессмертие ранит меня, Арараги, — говорит Сендзёгахара.

И продолжает резать лук.

 

В этой квартире всё новое: мебель без царапин и следов от кружек, безупречен кафель в ванной, от одежды не отрезаны этикетки. И мы с Сендзёгахарой новые в каком-то смысле со своими новыми вещами и новыми работами.

Поэтому нет ничего странного в том, что у нас появляются новые мысли.

— Здравствуйте, Сендзёгахара-сан, — новый друг вежлив, подходит к новой квартире, как новый сервиз подходит к скатерти.

Пялится на голые стены и одинокий кактус в горшке.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — говорит Сендзёгахара. — Я сейчас ухожу в гости.

К новому другу присоединяются ещё новые, скрипят от неизведанности, робеют с непривычки.

— У тебя крутая мама, — говорит первый.

— Очень красивая была в юности, наверное, — подхватывает второй.

— Да, повезло… — тянет третий.

Эй, Сендзёгахара, ты же не слышишь их, правда?

 

Два года назад Сендзёгахару приняли бы за мою старшую сестру, любовницу или учительницу. Новые мысли, грустные мысли, тяжёлые мысли ложатся в наши головы, и мы с трудом встаём по утрам.

Тяжело оторвать от подушки такой тяжёлый груз.

— Просыпайся, Арараги, — шепчет мне на ухо Сендзёгахара.

 

Новая Сендзёгахара будит нового меня поцелуем в лоб.


End file.
